Experience with a Wolf-hog
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: After having her ship attacked while studying the odd 'Wolf-hogs', Marine the racoon seeks shelter with a wolf-hog while she heals.


**The following is an edited version of my original story 'Savage Encounter with a Wolf-hog'. For reasons that are clear to anyone who read the first one, or Sinful's Quest, I felt it best to re-write it, making it less...malicious.**

* * *

 **A wolf-hog is a sub-species of hedgehog. They are not to be confused with were-hogs. Were-hogs are caused by curses, wolf-hogs are born with distinctly canine features such as fangs, claws, and an over all bulky form.**

I am told that the wolf-hogs think differently from others. I believe this to be correct, as I it has taken me quite some time to understand what the statement meant. For starters, we wolf-hogs do not have names in the sense that others do.

A more personal example of how we think differently comes from the story of how I lost my virginity.

I remember quite clearly the pirate ship that came to the island that my pack lived on. I remember because I was afraid of the pirates.

But as it turned out, the pirates were only there to study the wolf-hogs. It took some time for us to start understanding what they were saying, but we learned bits of their language eventually.

It was from these pirates that we learned that the wolf-hogs think differently. I don't remember which of them said this, I was watching the raccoon called Marine.

Marine was pretty. She spoke strangely, even the other pirates agreed. I found her speech rather compelling. And her outfit nearly drove me up a tree.

I was sad when the pirates left. I was hoping to spend more time with the raccoon Marine; I don't believe she ever learned how to tell me from the other wolf-hogs.

Then, just as the pirate ship was taking off, something happened. I'm not sure what, I don't know how the wooden whales work, but I believe they may have been under attack. Something made fire on the wooden whales. Then, I'm not sure of the correct words to explain it. The only way I can think to explain it is that the wooden whale became lightning.

Only, the lighting was red and didn't vanish. Many things, barrels, planks, even the pirates, flew from the ship when the red lighting hit. And the raccoon Marine landed before me.

She yelped when she hit the ground, and curled up in a ball. I wanted to help her, but feared that the red lightning would hit me as well. After several minutes, Marie spoke. "Anyone around!? Our ship was attacked! I need some help over here!"

I believed she was talking to me, and started to move forward, then remembered all the fire that the red lightning had made. "Anyone there?" Marie called, trying to lift herself. Her clothes were almost completely burned away, and I could see her body. Curves and soft flesh...

I decided that helping Marine was worth risking the red lightning, and hurried out to help her. I caught her when she fell, as her legs were weak from the event.

"Ah great, yer one of 'em mutt hogs yeah?" Marine asked. I nodded, "You are Marine." "Aye, thanks fer the update. Listen, I need to get some help. A place to rest and then people to help with my ship. Find someone, one of my crew maybe, and tell them that okay?"

Place to rest... I began carrying Marine to my home. "Oi, ya heard me right? Find crew, place to rest. Captin Marine need help." Marine said slowly. I nodded, "Marine need help. Place to rest."

I brought Marine back to my home, a warm den that was hidden in the grass. Marine kept telling me to find her crew, but that didn't make any sense. She would be safe here until she was healed. I brought her food, but she said that meat needed to be cooked with fire before she could eat it.

This surprised me, as wolf-hogs rarely cook their meat. We feel it just wastes time. But I wanted Marine to be happy, so I made fire to cook the food. Marine seemed to like that.

Marine stayed in the den for several days. I kept her company, listened to her stories of the sea and of adventure. I didn't understand everything she said, but I always loved it when she spoke. I tried telling her stories about the island, but I'm not good at talking like she did. I think she knew I was trying to talk like she did, and that made her laugh. I think thats a good thing.

I helped Marine start walking around again. Her legs were shaky, and she tensed up whenever she moved them, but they'd stopped hurting, and she was getting better.

I realized that once Marine was able to move around again, she would leave to find her crew...and they'd leave the island...

That thought made me upset, so I tried not to think about it. I tried to talk to Marine less, that wsy it would hurt less when she left. Marine noticed, and I don't think she liked it. I didn't either, but it had to be done.

"Oi, what's with the silent treatment?" Marine asked after a day or so. "Nothing." I replied simply. "Did I sat something wrong? I'm not really sure what offends ya wolf-hogs."

"Marine didn't say anything wrong." I told her. "Then why'd ya go all quiet on me?" Marine questioned. After a pause, a said, "Marine will leave." 'What do ya mean? I can't exactly go anywhere right now." Marine said. "When Marine is better...she'll leave with her crew..."

"Well a course I am. Gotta get home right?" Marine said. I nodded, "Marine will leave. And I won't get to see you anymore." Marine paused for a moment, then seemed to realize what I meant. "Oh...right..."

I nodded, "I won't be able to talk to Marine when she's gone...so I'm practicing." I said. Marine deflated a bit when I said that, and then I felt bad for upsetting her.

"Well...after I'm gone ya won't have to spend so much time takin' care a me, and ya can go talk to the other wolf-hogs. Maybe one a the girls."

"Wolf-hogs don't spend time together. We are alone." I told her. "Really?" Marine looked confused, "How do ya all, ya know, 'mate' if ya don't pay each other any mind ?"

"Once every few years, all the wolf-hogs meet up. Males and females pair up, mate once, then go off again. The females stay with the elders until they give birth, then they go off to. Elders raise the young until their old enough to go off on their own." I explained.

Marine looked at me in shock. "Ya've gotta be jokin'!" I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that's no damn way to live!" Marine stated. "But we're all alive." I said confused. "Buddy there's a big difference between bein' alive and livin'. Trees are alive, but would ya be happy spendin' yer life with yer feet in the dirt?"

I looked ay Marine in awe. Wolf-hogs didn't think things like that, we always just did as those before us did, but now that she said it, it made sense. A lot of sense. But there wasn't anything I could do about it, I was just a wolf-hog after all.

I told Marine this, but that made her angry. She started yelling. I thought she was mad at me, so I ran out of the den. I went to the lake and thought about what Marine had said. She was right, but what did it matter? I was still just a wolf-hog, what could I do?

* * *

I waited until nightfall to return to the den, hoping that Marine would be asleep. When I got there, I heard a noise from inside. I was like the sound Marine made when she tried walking, when she was trying not to show she was in pain and held it all on.

I entered the den, then froze when I saw Marine. She wasn't trying to walk, and was still in her bed. She didn't have the blanket over herself, and I could see her body. She had one hand between her legs, fingers moving in and out of her slit, which seemed to be dripping wet. Her other hand was at her chest, tweaking her small breasts.

Her teeth were clenched, trying to keep silent, and she looked to be trying to get whatever she was doing over with in a hurry, and kept looking around the room. She couldn't see me, I was hidden in the foliage, the darkness shrouding me.

I watched, transfixed by the sight. I couldn't seem to look away from her. The look on her face was so...I don't even know the word. But I was hypnotized by it.

I watched her for ten minutes, and then her whole body tensed up, and she let out a low groan, then a satisfied sigh. She looked around the room again, and covered herself with the blanket, then went to sleep. I figured it was a good idea to stay hidden until she was deep asleep, but it was hard to stay put. Wolf-hogs have a very strong sense of smell, and I could smell Marine's scent as clearly as if I were right next to her.

Another ten minutes later I came out of my hiding spot, looking over Marine's body. I moved slowly, not wanting to wake her. I could still smell her scent, and it was driving me wild! I needed to get more.

I carefully pulled the blanket off of Marine, and looking down at her body. I leaned down, breathing in the scent, and finding that it was strongest between her legs. I moved my head to her slit and inhaled, a shiver running through me and amazing, delicious smell.

I lost it for a moment. I couldn't help myself. I leaned in closer and began licking, finding that it tasted even better than it smelled. I licked faster, wanting more. It tasted so good! I pushed my tongue inside the glistening hole, and nearly lost myself in the amazing taste and feeling.

I probed deeper with my tongue, exploring her warm, wet folds with my tongue. I breathed heavily, in bliss from it all. And then Marine made a noise. I didn't notice at first, I was too caught up, but then I noticed she was moving to. Moments later, she woke up, and looked down at me.

I jumped away, afraid of what would happen. Marine looked at me, her expression going from confusion, to recognition, to something I wasn't familiar with.

"Why the hell did ya stop? I was getting so close!" Marine said with a grin. I wasn't sure how to react at first, then Marine spread her legs open. "Come on, ya know ya want to~"

I couldn't resist. She looked to good. I rushed back between her legs, licking at her with renewed vigor. Marine moaned, a sound that I'd be willing to listen to forever, and put her hand on my head, pushing me deeper. I was glad to push my tongue as deep as I could, swirling it into her.

"D-damn~" Marine moaned, "Y-your tongue is a-almost as big as a dick~!"

I believed this to be a compliment, and tried to lick faster. "Oh yeah~ don't stop, I'm so close!" Marine groaned, tensing up like she had before. I held her hips, pulling her in so I could push my tongue deeper, wanting to make her feel good.

After a few more moments, her grip on my head tightened. "AAHH!" She cried out in pleasure. As she did, there was a rush of the delicious juices from her, covering my face. I licked as much up as I could, eager for more. Marine started to speak, but I dove back between her legs, licking vigorously.

I stayed like that for what I assume to be hours, unable to get enough. I only stopped when Marine passed out. I laid down on the floor like I always do, but couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable.

* * *

The next morning I woke Marine with more licking. She seemed to like this, but stopped me with her hands. "Not do fast big guy, I've got some catchin' up to do first."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" "Ya made me cum a good ten or eleven times last night, only right that I return the favor~"

I looked at Marine, still confused. Marine chuckled, gesturing for me to come closer. I moved over to Marine, who shifted over, reaching her hands at my waist.

I wasn't sure what she was doing, but my breath hitched when her hands gripped my member. Marine began slowly stroking along the shaft with her hand. I moaned, unused to any kind of pleasure.

Marine grinned, moving her hand faster. I gripped the side of the bed, invulintarily bucking my hips into hand. Marine chuckled, gripping with her other hand and pumping my member with both. I moaned again, loving the feeling.

"You like~?" Marine asked. "Y-yes!" I groaned, "w-want more!" Marine smiled, leaning in closer and taking my member into her mouth. I shivered, amazed by the feeling as she began to suck gently. She seemed to have a bit of trouble do to the size, but then began moving her head back and forth slowly.

I couldn't even manage words, and was frozen in bliss. Marine continued to suck on me for awhile, but then pulled back, much to my disappointment. "Weird, ya shoulda cum by now-" she was cut off as I grabbed her head and thrust back into her mouth.

I grabbed her head with both hands, pulling her in and pushing my member in deep, hitting the back of her throat. I couldn't help it, it just felt so good, I needed more! I kept thrusting in, hitting the back of her throat repeatedly. I felt her gag around me, but I couldn't stop. I hoped she wouldn't be too upset.

After several minutes I felt a pressure starting to build. I knew something was coming, though I didn't know what. I moved faster, holding Marine's head tighter. Minutes later I reached the peak of the pleasure, filling Marine's throat and mouth.

I panted as I pulled away. Marine coughed, having been forced to swallow almost all of it. She looked a bit annoyed, and I shied away. "Damn, if it takes that much to make ya cum, I'm gonna be at it awhile before we're even." She grinned, "it helps that yer still hard. Ya've got some stamina eh?"

Marine opened her mouth again, looking up at me expectantly. I was shocked by this, but didn't question her. I grabbed her head and thrust back in. She didn't gag as much this time, I think because I'd caught her off guard last time.

Later Marine taught me all the words for this kind of thing. She explained that the term for what I'd been doing then was fucking her face. I did so for at least an hour, and came two more times, once on her mouth, the ssecond time she pulled off and I accidentally covered her face. I was worried she'd be upset, but actually seemed to enjoy it.

"Still hard? Really?" Marine questioned, poking my still member. "Is that bad?" I asked. Marine grinned, shaking her head. "Not at all." Marine said with a grin.

She leaned back on the bed, and spread her legs like she had before. I started to lean down, more than happy to lick her again, but she stopped my. Marine told me to use my member, as though we were mating. I was confused by this, but Marine explained that other people mated all the time without having children, doing it just for the fun of it.

I was confused by this, this wasn't something wolf-hogs did, but was willing to try. I grabbed her hips, pushing into her. Marine immediately started moaning. I soon joined her as we began moving our hips, pushing me deeper into her.

I soon lost the ability to remain moving slowly, and began speeding up. Marine started getting louder as I got faster, holding her hips. I'm not sure how many times Marine came, I was in no stare to be counting, but I believe it was just two between the time I started and the time I came, releasing into her.

Marine told me I should keep going, and I was more than happy to. When we finally stopped for a break, the bed had been pushed across the floor to the wall, and Marine looked exhausted. I got food gor us to eat, both of us eating eating fast so we could have more fun.

Almost immediately after we were done, Marine pulled me back on top of her. Another hour later, she had me stop again. I grit my teeth, barely stopping myself. Marine rolled onto her stomach, lifting her tail. "Here." She instructed. I figured she meant I was supposed to use the other hole, and thrust inside roughly.

Marine cried out, me groaning in pleasure at how warm it was, how hard it squeezed around my member. It was a bit

difficult, but I was eventually able to thrust into her ass as hard as I had her slit. Soon I hit one particular spot in her, and she immediately screamed, tightening around me almost to the point of pain. "Right fucking there!" She demanded.i

I happily thrust at the spot again, and again, and again. Marine came almost every time I hit it, and when I reached my limit and came on it, she up and black out.

I panted heavily, too tired to go on even if Marine was still awake. I covered Marine up with the blanket, and laid back down on the floor.

* * *

I woke the next morning to see Marine walking around the den. I was excited for her, glad that she was better, then upset, because I knew she'd be leaving soon. Marine noticed I was awake and walked over to me, she brought her barefoot to my crotch and began rubbing, quickly getting me hard again. I wondered if there was a single part of her body that Marine couldn't use to arouse me as she straddled me.

"Look who's walking again~" Marine said with a grin, lowering herself onto me with a soft moan. I loved the feeling, but was still sad. "Marine will go soon." I said.

MMarine nodded, "I'll be heading out this afternoon." She said, rocking her hips fast. I moaned, deciding to focus on the pleasure and not think about the time when Marine is gone.

"And yer coming with me." Marine said.

I froze, Marine continuing to ride me. "I...I am?" I asked. "Course ya are. After yesterday, I'd order ten of ya if I could. Wait till Cream and Amy see ya." Marine must've expected me to be unsure of leaving the island, this is where all wolf-hogs lived after all, because she added, "You wanted to know what you could possibly do, wanted to know how to live instead of just being alive, well this is how."

I smiled, grabbing Marine's hips and thrusting up hard. I wasn't going to be left without Marine. I was going to see a lit, learn a lot, and be with Marine the whole way.

* * *

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicous intent. See you all next time.**


End file.
